Pokemon: the Guardians
by Sibishii
Summary: Well, I guess I'm new at this, but here it is, a boy meets a legendary pokemon and is chosen as a guardian. He meets a secret group of people who are also known as guardians. Within this group is a familiar face, who helps him with his newfound responsibility. All characters are OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Okay, so I'm planning to make this a type of fantasy? I guess that's the word. Anyway, whatever happens in real life I'm gonna kind of incorporate into the story, so like, I'll add characters to the story and they'll be based off real people, and if certain things happen, then I'll kind of incorporate it into the story.

* * *

Let me tell you a story. As you may know, there are Legendary Pokémon in this world. They all have amazing powers, powers of hope, of victory, and others, of darkness, of death. The latter are not bad in any way, no, they can use their powers for good, but they can't, not without help. The good ones, as some would say, also need help, you see. Normal Pokémon don't need help, but willingly help us on our adventures, as some trainers help Pokémon. But with Legendary Pokémon, they need help not only to become "stronger" but to help concentrate their own power. They choose humans to help them to do this. Those people are called Guardians. I've over spoken the Intro to the story, let us begin, shall we? 

- 30 years ago - 

"These walks are always so calming." I said to myself. I had always loved the walks I had taken, the view was amazing, especially in the country, where I lived, and every time you walked up and down the road, you'd still love the view and the fresh smell. 

"Okay, I guess I should be getting back ho... what the HELL is THAT!" Even as I said it the flaming rock that was spinning towards me took a sudden turn and missed my head by inches. "Well, that was random" Okay, I have two choices, A- Approach the thing that almost killed me and find out what it is. Or B- Run away like a little girl. Well, I've obviously been turned into a main character at this point so I guess it's choice A. Flaming rock that almost killed me it is. 

As I approached, I could feel the heat resonating off of... well, whatever it was. I don't think it's a rock anymore. I thought I saw the smoke coming from the crater was moving around, either that or I'm seeing things, which is possible, after, you know, almost dying. 

You know, the odd thing is that I'm fairly certain that this thing made a loud bang when it hit the ground. Why hadn't people shown up to investigate? Maybe I should wait for people. NO, if whatever was in their was hostile, then it would've attacked by now. Then again, why hasn't it shown itself? Might as well go see for myself. 

I slowly approached the crater and looked inside. "Oh my god! Is that a... is that a Victini! 

-present- 

Yes... I am telling a story from my past. I was a Guardian. Things happened though... we couldn't continue... Well, looks like I need to finish for today. Until next time.

* * *

A/N

Yeah, I know, short, but it's chapter one, and I didn't want to do a whole lot for it. I have a ton of things planned, but it all depends on what happens in real life. Also, I plan to break the fourth wall a lot, so yeah, there's that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Okay, so Chapter 2, what'll this hold. Well, like I said last time, this story will be based on some real life events, so the story takes place three years ago. And I'll start doing unplanned things I think in chapter 3, 4, or 5. Oh, and forgive me if I don't get chapters out regularly, I don't have a desktop of my own. So enjoy.

* * *

"This is a Legendary Pokémon, what the hell do I do." I said to myself. "It looks hurt. Should I take it home? No. I'll take it to Artur, he'll know what to do"

- 10 minutes later -

"ARTUR, YOU HERE, COME QUICK" I yelled when I got to Artur's house. "WHAT DO YOU... want... Oh my God... is that... is that a Victini?" He said as he came down.

"Yes, and it's hurt, badly, it needs medical attention, and I know you're a breeder, so please help it." I said, hoping he could do something.

"So it's finally happening..." Artur whispered "Yeah, I'll heal Victini, just give me some time... It'll survive, don't worry."

"Okay... good..." I replied. "I'm tired, and it's a lot to take in, I'm gonna rest, wake me when Victini is better okay."

"Yeah, no problem." Artur said "You might be sleeping for a while though, these are some pretty bad injuries"

Well, today has taken an interesting turn of events.

- Artur's P.O.V. -

"Victini has returned, what do we do, sir?" Artur said into his voice comm.

"Simple, bring the new Guardian to us, and we'll go from their." a voice returned "You do realize, that this is very good, and very fortunate for us. For no longer shall we suffer..."

* * *

A/N

Okay, so that was an interesting chapter. Okay, so, things you should know... the main characters name is Luce. Yeah, I haven't given that out have I, good thing I am now right? Okay, Luce is 15 currently, and Artur is 29 and Luce's uncle. Not much else you should know. You'll figure out who Artur was talking to in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry I haven't been uploading, I haven't been near the computer in a while, soooo... I guess tonight... I'll try and make up for lost time, so let's get right to this chapter shall we.

* * *

"Luce... Luce? Luce! Get up, we're leaving."

"What? Artur? Is that you? What are you talking about? I replied, still groggy.

"I said, we're leaving, let's go... and don't question it, this'll go a lot faster if you just trust me."

"Fine, I would like to know where we're going though" I said back.

"All in due time" he said, knocking me out with a well placed punch to the neck

- 1 hours later -

"huh... where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake" I hear Artur say "Welcome back to the land of the living."

I looked around. I'm in his truck... " OW... what the hell man!"

"Haha... I was wondering if you would feel that... sorry, couldn't risk you seeing where we were going... hope you understand"

"Yeah... I guess... wait... why'd you wake me up... IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO KNOCK ME OUT?!"

"huh... that would have been a little less painful... like I said... sorry... also, you should probably know where we're going." Artur said.

"Yeah... that would help." I replied

"Okay... get yourself comfortable... and please no questions until the end... it's a long enough story as it is"

"Fine" I said, stretching.

"Okay, have you heard of the guardians?"

"No... I can't say I have."

Okay... well, I would have been surprised if you had. They are in control of all the legendary pokemon know to man. But we have to find them, but sometimes, they come to us." He said... looking back at me. What was the look for? "Anyway they go and they have a place to train them... the only people that know about them are... well... nobody... except for the guardians of course. Everything else... will be explained when we get where we're going."

"And where are we going exactly?" I said

"Guardian HQ." Artur replied with a straight face.

"Woah, you're kidding right?" I said. "Wait... that reminds me, where's Victini? Is he okay?"

"Yes, Victini's fine, you'll see him again in due time" Artur replied. "Okay, we're here, get ready, you're about to meet someone very important, and very powerful."

"I'm ready"

* * *

A/N

OKAY... Chapter 3... it might seem like we're moving fast, but whatever, we actually aren't. And I like to think ahead and of stuff that will kind of surprise you... having a creative imagination is fun... Anyway... I have an ending planned out now... and some fun stuff ready for in between. Enjoy!


End file.
